


L Is For Listening (SG1 Gen fic)

by AnnieB



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieB/pseuds/AnnieB





	L Is For Listening (SG1 Gen fic)

Daniel doesn't think he's ever known anyone who's really listened to him the way George Hammond does. Even when the General doesn't agree with most, or some, or all of what Daniel's saying he can tell just by that certain look in Hammond's eyes, or the tilt of his head that he's listening to what Daniel is trying to convey.

And on those days when Daniel has wanted to beat his head against any available hard surface in the SGC, when he feels that no one – not Teal'c or Sam or hell, even or maybe especially Jack, understands what he's trying to get across, he'll look up and catch George Hammond's eye and know that he's listening. Listening and doing his damndest to understand.

It means a lot to Daniel. He's been ignored and downright vilified for much of what he's said over his professional career. Hammond gets him though, even when some of what Daniel's saying sails right over that bald Texan head. And every time it happens it warms Daniel inside and he hangs onto every instance of it and stores each memory up against those days when George Hammond is gone and maybe there won't be anyone who listens in quite the same way.

The End


End file.
